


Ghosts May Be Fun

by NannaSally



Category: Blake's 7, Blake's 7 (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: A ghostly story following on from the Big Finish chapter Ghost Ship.After all, why shouldn't the crew take advantage of tech left lying around by vanquished foes?





	1. Night Shift

He really did not like night duty. He never had been a night owl and found it difficult to sleep during the day. If he complained his Section Leader would just roster him for more of the same so he did not bother, used any sleep substitute he could get his hands on, gritted his teeth and hung on.

The lack of real sleep had him jumping at shadows tonight. Even though he knew the staff had all gone home and he and his team mate were the only two in the building, this building itself could give him the jitters. It was all very well having powersaving devices like lights that only came on at movement, but when lights came on towards you instead of going out behind it was eerie. He and Frage had reported the probable fault the first night, and even the second but now the reports just kept coming back 'no fault detected'.

Tonight it was even worse. No one in sight, lights acting up and now the door to the fire escape was closing behind... no one!!!


	2. Shift Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now for what is really happening

Frage and Colven came around the corner the next night to an even more eerie sight. A pair of disembodied hands were fiddling with the lock to the Base Commander's office. As they watched it opened and the hands disappeared again.

By now the two troopers were doubting every thing they saw while on shift and were totally stunned by the happenings around them. 

Shortly the troopers watched a box of data crystals float out of the office and down the hall. Just before it disappeared into the ether they heard a ghostly voice singing: 

"Take me to Space City  
That's where I want to be  
Where the serving girls are pretty  
And the soma drinks are free..."

Back on the Liberator Avon asked 'So you aren't afraid of Revenants any more?"

"No Avon, being a ghost can be a lot of fun."


End file.
